The Punisher/Tropes
This page lists tropes that define the Punisher's characteristics and actions. Tropes *'Action Girl:' Despite the occasions where Daisuke still feels as if he has to protect her from things, she is still quite capable of defending herself. **'Action Girlfriend:' To Daisuke Hayate, and formerly to the Nihilist and Reaper. **'Action Mom:' To Mōka Komori. **'Dark Action Girl:' Most definitely, even after her "getting better" moment. *'Angst? What Angst?:' Despite everything she's been put through, the Punisher doesn't feel much distress about it. *'Anti-Hero:' Type V. *'Backstabbing the Alpha Bitch:' The Melody turns on her and the Slayer for the sake of saving humanity from destruction. She doesn't take it too well, either... *'Backstory:' A pretty grim and dark one, to be exact. *'Badass' **'Badass Damsel:' Gets kidnapped by Bokyaku. Repays him with extreme prejudice. *'Bare Your Midriff:' This varies depending on the outfit she's wearing. *'The Baroness:' The casual form of it. *'Bastard Girlfriend:' Although thankfully, Daisuke is never on the end of her abuse. This has lessened considerably, however. *'Beauty Is Never Tarnished:' Averted completely in her brief scuffles with Hana, as she is struck in the face more than once. *'Beneath The Mask:' A complex example, considering most of what she expresses is a mix between true and false. Sometimes, she's comfortable with being a self-tortured monster. Other times... *'Berserk Button:' Completely loses it when Daisuke denies her belief of being a monster and attempts to understand her. Everything got better, though. *'Best Her to Bed Her:' Daisuke has to literally kill her for her to finally accept him. *'Bitch Alert' *'Blood Knight' *'Boobs of Steel' *'Break the Haughty:' The Punisher's initial meetings with Daisuke start with hostility... before she begins to become afraid of him. *'Broken Bird:' Zig-zagged. Although living with a lot of pain, she learns to accept, embrace and even enjoy it to the extreme. However, this is played straight as Daisuke gets closer and closer to her. Ultimately, this causes her to have a Villainous Breakdown well into the climax of the story. *'Card-Carrying Villain:' Is a complete monster and abomination. Not shy about it at all. *'Character Development:' Dark Messiah -> Lovable Alpha Bitch -> Defrosting Ice Queen. *'Creepy Good' *'Crossing the Burnt Bridge:' The Punisher engages in a brief death duel with Mōka Komori... only to find out later that the organizations that they're both working with have formed an alliance. *'Damsel In Distress:' Served as this during the earlier stages of the Children of Izanami arc. However, considering her manipulative and deceptive personality in that time period, it is unknown if this role is genuine or not... *'Dominatrix:' Implied. *'Evil Laugh:' Pulls one of these off after she hurls Daisuke through a wall. *'Good Is Not Nice' *'Good Is Not Soft' *'Guilty Pleasures:' Of the sinful kind. *'Hard Drinking Party Girl:' In her past years, it is said that she used to be this. *'Hooker With A Heart of Gold:' She used to serve as this, although not in the formal way. *'Immortal Immaturity:' Over thousands of years old, and yet she acts like she's twenty or thirty. *'I Will Protect Her:' Sometimes to her chagrin, considering that she is an immensely powerful being. *'The Lad-ette:' Recently, this seems to have toned down somewhat. *'Jerkass:' Heavily prior to her "Defeat Equals Friendship" moment. *'Lady in Red:' Red hair, red eyes, and sometimes even a red kimono. *'Mistress and Servant Boy:' With Shou Yoshizawa as her personal servant. *'Ms. Fanservice' *'The Ophelia:' Subverted. *'She's Got Legs:' And she isn't afraid to show them off. *'Tomboy'